L.A.
L.A. is the sixteenth episode in season eight of . Synopsis A killer may return to the streets because of a secret from Jesse's past and cost him his job. Plot Jesse Cardoza’s demons come back to haunt him when the Miami team is called to the house of Tony Enright, the successful pornographer whom Jesse is convinced is responsible for the murder of his wife. A party at Enright’s house ends in tragedy when a guest, Leslie Stultz, is murdered in the same room where Tony’s girlfriend, Anna, is passed out. A distraught Anna tells Natalia that Leslie starred in all of Tony’s films, and Natalia is concerned about Anna’s memory loss, suspecting she was drugged. Anna becomes agitated when she sees Jesse, and Tony and Jesse are practically at each other’s throats when they cross paths. Walter discovers a listening device hidden in the bedroom, while Jesse finds trace amounts of roofies in Anna’s glass. Dr. Loman notes that Leslie wasn’t roofied, and points out that the murder weapon was a pen—apparently a weapon of opportunity. Ryan and Calleigh match prints on the pen to Coop Daly, a former Miami Dolphins player who now works for Enright. Coop is unfazed by the CSIs’ suspicions, telling them that he was signing autographs the night of the party. Calleigh and Dave Benton follow up on the wiretap in Enright’s house, tracing it to the parking garage at the lab. Calleigh insists on going to investigate alone, and zeroes in on the car in the garage: Jesse’s. When Jesse shows up, Calleigh gets him to open the trunk, revealing the recording equipment inside. Jesse insists he didn’t break into Enright’s house to plant the device; he snuck in during a party. Jesse tells her he’s pretty sure the murder was recorded. The beleaguered CSI insists Tony Enright is the one who killed his wife, and Calleigh agrees to help him prove it. Horatio plays the tapes from Jesse’s recording device for Rebecca Nevins, but she refuses to admit the tape as evidence, claiming Jesse is a dirty cop, based on an accusation of evidence tampering in Los Angeles. Horatio decides to go to L.A. to clear Jesse’s name, and Rebecca tells him she’s going to send someone from the State’s Attorney’s office with him: Eric Delko. After landing in L.A., Horatio and Delko meet with Captain Chris Sutter, whom Jesse used to work for. Horatio and Delko catch up on the case that tainted Jesse’s career: Jesse was the primary on the investigation of the murder of Tony Enright’s first wife, Victoria. A cufflink with the initials “A.T.” was found at the crime scene and documented by Jesse, but lost at some point before the trial. Enright’s lawyer, Darren Vogel, attacked Jesse on the stand, accusing him of tampering with the evidence by stealing the cufflink. In order to clear Jesse, Horatio and Delko must discover who actually took the cufflink. The two CSIs go pay a visit to Darren Vogel after discovering he purchased the cufflink found at the scene. Vogel planted the cufflink in order to create reasonable doubt for Enright’s trial. Going over the crime scene photos from the investigation, Horatio and Delko identify a photographer at the scene, Olivia Burch, and track her down in the hopes that her photos might reveal who removed the evidence from the crime scene. The two find what they’re looking for and clear up the photo, revealing that Captain Sutter himself was the one who took the cufflink. Back in Miami, Natalia informs Anna that she was raped after being drugged, but that her attacker wore a condom. Natalia offers her help escaping her relationship, but Anna insists Tony is a good man. Calleigh analyzes the print on the pen, finding traces of lambskin in it–from a unique brand of condom. The trace matches the condom trace from Anna’s rape kit, connecting Coop Daly to both the murder of Leslie and the rape of Anna. Once he’s caught, Coop brags that Enright “gave” Anna to him, drugging her drink himself. When Leslie barged in on the assault, Coop killed her. Anna watches the confession, floored. Calleigh books Tony for his part in Anna’s rape and Leslie’s murder, and when he tries to appeal to Anna, she spits at him angrily. On her way out, Anna leaves a note for Jesse that simply reads, “Thank you.” In Los Angeles, Horatio confronts Sutter with the photo, asking him why he let Jesse take the fall for something he did. Sutter admits that he was afraid Enright would beat the murder charge because of the cufflink, so he pocketed it. Horatio tells Sutter he knows what he has to do, and the captain gives a press conference, clearing Jesse’s name and offering him his apologies. Horatio and Delko return to Miami, and Horatio is surprised to find Darren Vogel in town to represent Enright, whom he claims will never see the inside of a prison cell. After the lawyer departs, Jesse thanks Horatio, who modestly replies that Jesse would have done the same for him. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Eddie Cibrian as Jesse Cardoza *Omar Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Christian Clemenson as Tom Loman *Wesley A. Ramsey as Dave Benton *Christina Chang as Rebecca Nevins *Paul Blackthorne as Tony Enright *Mini Anden as Anna Kitson *William Forsythe as Cpt. Chris Sutter *Sheri Moon Zombie as Olivia Burch *Michael Madsen as Coop Daly *Malcolm McDowell as Darren Vogel *Kristina Klebe as Leslie Stone *Jeffery Daniel Phillips as Photo Assistant *Dylan Busse as Judge *Katie Eischen as Victoria Enright *Maria Von Ritchie Lopez as Cecilia Marquez *Steven D. Snyder as Party Guest *Natalie Vindivich as Partier Trivia *Many fans believed that this was a pilot episode for another CSI franchise. *This episode was directed by the American musician Rob Zombie. *The LAPD police cars that are seen through out the episode only says LAPD on side doors unlike the real ones where the doors actually say POLICE colored in bronze like yellow along with the car's number. This is strange as the MDPD cars are actually accurate within the show. *It is likely the LAPD didn't want their cars to be accurately replicated for the this episode. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes